Bar Fight
by AzenorFeroceGriffe
Summary: Une bonne vieille bagarre de taverne comme on les aime ! 'Le détective se laissa glisser à plat ventre sur une table, faisant tomber au passage les boissons des clients, et s'écrasant sans cérémonie sur le plancher tachée d'alcool et de cendres de cigares.' Je vous conseille cette playlist en lisant: /watch?v SBATrLRWySg
**Bar Fight.**

D'un simple mouvement d'épaule, Sherlock évita une énième tentative de son adversaire à le frapper de sa main grasse et calleuse. Le pauvre homme, emporté dans son élan, tituba et s'écroula. Sherlock se détourna avec un soupir ennuyé et avala une autre gorgée de bière, vérifiant du coin de l'œil que l'ivrogne ne se relevait pas. Ce n'était certainement pas de sa faute si la populace n'aimait guère se faire dire leurs quatre vérités.

Watson ne serait sûrement pas du même accord, mais Watson n'était pas là, trop occupé à se jeter avidement sur les petits fours de Mary. Cette perfide et parfaite épouse le privait de la compagnie de son cher ami médecin, et cela, Sherlock avait du mal à l'accepter.

Distrait de ses tristes pensées par la musique entraînante qui tourbillonnait dans la taverne, le détective observa les musiciens avec un certain intérêt, regardant avec ce qui se rapprochait le plus à de l'admiration les archets glisser avec virtuosité et énergie sur les cordes des violons. Peut-être pourrait-il se joindre à eux, encore faudrait-il qu'il ait apporté son stradivarius.

Un homme, moins saoul que celui qui roupillait actuellement le nez lové affectueusement contre le plancher, lui tapota l'épaule. Sherlock réprima l'envie de se détourner quand il sentit l'haleine putride et fortement alcoolisée lui sauter au visage.

«Tu dois t'être trompé mon vieux, ici c'est ma place. Dégage, tafiole.» Beugla le nouveau venu, la voix bourrue et grave, les mots mal articulés.

Le détective le jaugea rapidement avec une mine dédaigneuse, son esprit dressant rapidement un profil du voyou devant lui.

Ouvrier et gros buveur, il semblait habitué aux bagarres, si ce n'est qu'il les provoquait intentionnellement pour son propre amusement. Sherlock comprenait vaguement le motif de ce genre de comportement, une vie solitaire et triste probablement, loin de ce qu'espérait l'intéressé, qui s'était alors réfugié dans un quotidien de violence où il était maître de tout, et où le sadisme procurait à ce pauvre homme une grande satisfaction, bien qu'éphémère et volatile.

Laissant un léger sourire narquois tordre ses lèvres, Sherlock se détourna et se saisit de sa choppe dont il avala goulûment le liquide.

«Non.»

C'était selon lui, l'une des réponses qui énervait le plus ceux qui venaient à le rencontrer. Ajoutez-y le sourire espiègle et le regard provocateur, cela résultait généralement avec ses interlocuteurs semblant sur le point de lui rompre le cou, manuellement ou simplement par un regard.

Il pouvait presque voir le piètre cerveau de l'homme tenter d'assimiler sa réponse, lui qui était familiarisé avec la soumission immédiate de ceux à qui il ordonnait de décamper.

«T'as pas dû comprendre, mon pote. Dégage de là avant que j'te cogne.» Réitéra l'ivrogne, plaquant rudement une main sur l'épaule de Sherlock. Celui-ci se tendit immédiatement, n'appréciant guère le contact. Il sourit d'un air faussement aimable, se tournant pour imiter le geste. L'homme se recula imperceptiblement, semblant profondément inconfortable maintenant qu'il était sur un pied d'égalité avec le détective.

«Et je me répète poliment : non. Cette place m'est des plus confortables et me permet de profiter du spectacle. Allez donc vous en trouver une autre, mon vieux.» Sherlock acheva avec une tape amicale mais condescendante sur l'épaule de son interlocuteur. Celui-ci grogna tel un animal, levant un poing qui allait s'abattre sur le visage suffisant de Sherlock.

«Je ne ferais pas ça si j'étais toi, Bastian.» Intervint une voix féminine.

Ils se tournèrent de concert vers la barmaid, qui adressa un discret signe de tête au détective.

«Un problème, ma jolie ?» Cracha Bastian, le regard obscène, il déshabilla la jeune femme du regard. Celle-ci fit une moue renfrognée, mais n'ajouta rien.

«Ce monsieur t'allongerai en moins de deux.» Elle affirma avec une expression de triomphe, ses yeux brillant avec malice.

«Je voudrais bien voir ça.» Il souffla en s'approchant de la barmaid, ses dents jaunes découvertes. Sherlock pouvait presque sentir son haleine immonde de là où il était paisiblement assis.

«Laissez-la tranquille.» Ordonna-t-il sèchement, ses yeux sombres détaillant chaque trait de l'ivrogne comme pour le menacer de tenter et d'essayer de bouger ne serait-ce qu'un cil. «Je vous défie de me battre dans un combat singulier. Vous gagnez, je vous laisse la fille à vos bons plaisirs.» Il commença, le visage tordu par une claire grimace de dégoût.

«Si je gagne, vous ne remettez plus jamais les pieds ici. Vous avez une vie trépidante à ne pas avoir, aussi je ne voudrais pas vous en éloigner.» Sherlock acheva avec un sourire suffisant, qu'il savait, agaçait son adversaire à un point inimaginable.

Bastian acquiesça avec un grognement bestial. Les clients se tournèrent alors vers eux, intéressés par le soudain silence qui pesait. La barmaid pensait qu'ils allaient régler cela dehors mais elle s'était trompée. Bastian avait pris le détective en traître, lui ayant fait croire le même mensonge. Sherlock s'y était attendu, bien évidemment. Se baissant pour éviter un crochet maladroit mais robuste, il se retourna et dans un mouvement fluide envoya son poing rencontrer les dents jaunies de Bastian. Pas de méthode, pas de coups prévus à l'avance, c'était un simple combat que Sherlock gagnerait haut la main. Oh ! Comme il en avait besoin de ce combat. Il venait de trouver son tout nouveau souffre-douleur.

Bastian grogna une fois de plus et répliqua avec un crochet que le détective para du coude avant de contre-attaquer avec un coup massif dans le foie. L'alcool rendait son adversaire moins vif certes, mais il atténuait aussi la sensation de douleur. Bastian était de bonne carrure, ses poings ressemblaient à des steaks géants et vraiment rien de tout cela ne jouait en sa faveur. Mais il était Sherlock Holmes, dieu du ciel. Qu'il soit damné s'il ne pouvait battre un simple ivrogne à mains nues.

Bastian écrasait sa gorge de ses doigts semblables à des saucissons, il était efficacement bloqué contre le comptoir, le corps de l'homme comprimait le sien et empêchait ses poumons de fonctionner normalement. Il inspira autant d'air qu'il put, avant d'envoyer un coup bien placé dans l'aine de Bastian. Son pied frappa la cible escomptée et l'ivrogne lâcha prise, permettant à Sherlock de s'échapper alors qu'il fit quelques pas en arrière, reprenant lentement son souffle.

L'homme grommelait et grognait dans sa barbe trop fournie alors que Sherlock restait les mains sur les genoux, le visage rouge et respirant bruyamment. La vision était assez comique.

Les deux combattants relevèrent la tête de concert, se toisant silencieusement l'espace d'une seconde. Puis la peau vira au violet sous les assauts répétés et incroyablement précis du détective, qui grimaça et grogna sous les poings qui lui avaient déboîté une épaule et probablement brisé un poignet.

Des côtes craquèrent sous ses phalanges et il sourit, triomphant. Ses mains se teintèrent d'un rouge vif lorsqu'il brisa le nez de Bastian d'un coup sec et véloce. La force brute n'était qu'inconvénient contre la vitesse, la précision et l'agilité.

Bastian prit de l'élan pour abattre un poing gras sur le visage de Sherlock, qui fit un pas de côté, saisit le bras de l'homme pour le tordre derrière son dos et appuya de son coude l'articulation. L'os se fendit sous la pression exercée et Sherlock grimaça légèrement, pouvant sentir nettement les cartilages s'entrechoquer et se briser comme milles fragments de verre.

Bastian tituba alors qu'il tenait son bras blessé, le visage distordu par un profond rictus de douleur et de haine. Hurlant de rage, il se jeta sur Sherlock, espérant peut-être anéantir l'homme avec son seul poids comme arme.

Avec un cri étonné, le détective se laissa glisser à plat ventre sur une table, faisant tomber au passage les boissons des clients, et s'écrasant sans cérémonie sur le plancher tachée d'alcool et de cendres de cigares. Bénis soient l'alcool et l'adrénaline qui l'empêchaient de trop sentir les échardes de douleur qui pulsaient dans son épaule démise.

Il établit une liste rapide de ses blessures. Hormis son épaule disloquée et son poignet blessé, quelques éraflures ainsi que des hématomes qui se dévoileraient le lendemain au réveil, Sherlock n'avait guère à s'inquiéter. Ses habits, eux empestaient la bière que l'ivrogne avait cru judicieux de renverser sur lui afin de le distraire.

Watson n'approuverait probablement rien de tout ceci, Sherlock se murmura alors qu'il se releva, d'aplomb pour un nouveau round. Bastian était presque devant lui, contournant maladroitement les tables et les chaises dans son état d'ivresse.

«C'est tout ? Je m'attendais à mieux. Tu vas continuer à couiner comme une fille de ferme ou tu vas venir te battre ? » S'exclama Sherlock, adressant un sourire provocateur à Bastian, dont les lèvres étaient retroussées tel un animal fou furieux.

Non, il n'approuverait vraiment pas mais en serait grandement amusé, ça Sherlock en était persuadé.

Bastian s'élança avec un hurlement de rage vers Sherlock. C'était presque comique. L'horrible monstre qui se jette, presque au ralenti sur la créature sans défense. La créature ici, était loin de l'être cependant. L'ivrogne retomba aussi sec lorsque le détective frappa la gorge de celui-ci d'un geste raide.

Bastian s'affaissa telle une masse sur le sol et ne montra aucun signe de vouloir, ou pouvoir, se relever. Il était assommé par les coups qui lui avaient été portés et l'alcool qui courrait en grande quantité dans ses veines.

Sherlock soupira légèrement, s'époussetant les mains d'un geste théâtral. La barmaid lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant alors que les applaudissements et les rires fusaient. On lui tendit une choppe de bière et il l'accepta avec un sourire, engloutissant son contenu avec une soif vorace.

On lui proposait toujours plus de boissons pour avoir ainsi porté assistance à la barmaid, fille du gérant de cette taverne d'ordinaire paisible. Sherlock en accepta la moitié, il était trop occupé à danser sur les rythmes endiablés des violons et des tambours qui virevoltaient dans l'air avec passion et enthousiasme.


End file.
